Best Valentine's Day
by Elizabeth Carter
Summary: Just a vignette about our girls on a romantic day: warning much lemons.


AUTHOR: Elizabeth E. Carter

TITLE:

STORY: Stories from the Citadel

SERIES: Mass Effect

PAIRING: Paragon (Though she is a bit of a pragrade) F Shepard / Liara

CATEGORY: Romance

RATING: M

GENERAL SPOILER ALERT:

AN: Set during my story Rising from the Ashes / Flight of the Phoenix (set after the mission to the Collector ship) As a side note my Shepard's appearance is the default ME3 femShepard but with black hair and blue eyes rather than a redhead with green eyes. (Had I known way before femShepared was going to be that cute, I'd have made her that way from the beginning.) Though that look is the one Shep used for playing Alison Gunn during Kasumi's loyalty mission.

DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the concept of Mass Effect and all of its characters

A deep cooing moan slipped out of purple lips. Eyes black from the pleasure washing over her body. Another moan. "Ahhh.. Samantha…." Liara crooned. "That feels marvelous."

A proud half smile – smirk tugged at ruby lips before they tasted blue skin. Knowing fingers pressed against tender flesh with just the right amount of pressure to bring release. Her thumbs stroked upwards gaining another gasp of delight. And another smirk. Sam knelt before her wife, holding Liara's right ankle in her left hand while massaging the kneading the ball of the foot with her right.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Sam uttered smugly. Her left fingers tenderly stroking the tendons in her lover's ankle which was now no longer swollen. Liara's answer to the touches was another contended sigh.

"Very much so." Liara's voice was heady. Her breath hitched when she felt her bondmate's lips upon the bone in her ankle. "You're not…not disappointed we are not going out?"

Sam rubbed small circles upon her beloved's leg. "You're kidding me? I get to spend quality time with my three best girls. Of course I'm not disappointed." Deep blue eyes looked into cerulean. Slowly the specter moved up her wife's body and placed twin kisses upon the rounded swell of Liara's belly. Almost as if the babes growing within their mother's womb felt their Arda's presence kicked allowing Sam to know they were there.

"Here there Squirrels." Sam rubbed her hand against the tiny imperceptible kicks "Mamma loves you, Zia." a tiny kiss. She moved to the second tiny kick. "Mamma loves you Han. She loves you very much. I am so proud of you both."

Liara giggled feeling the flash of light coming from her womb. Though her daughters were not fully developed in late their second trimester their essence was. Not enough to send comprehensive thought but emotions passed though the maternal joining. Liara passed those emotions along the Bond she shared with Samantha.

Sam felt the flood of love Liara continuously poured into their daughters. Love, Liara made sure was Samantha was part of-always. Little Benezia and Hanna knew the love both their parents as a constant flow.

Tears seeped from Sam's eyes as she looked to her wife in wonderment.

"The Squirrels will always know your touch _Melethril._ "

"Best Valentine's present ever." The Spectre smiled feeling her heart swell.. "Best Janiris Day every."

Liara snickered. "We're a little early for Janiris Day, my love. I believe my people's spring festival of new birth falls around your Green Holiday."

"St. Patrick's day. Yeah I know. But….I might not get furlough in time to celebrate with you, babe, so yeah Happy Janiris." Sam leaned down and kissed Liara's belly, she moved cat like to take her wife's lips. They pressed their foreheads together

"You are right….having you here now. Best Janiris day ever. And as Valentine's Day presents go this 'the best ever'." Liara stoked her bondmate's dark locks. "I've always loved your mane. The colour of night…but I have to say when you played Alison Gunn and you turned your mane to red and allowed your freckles to show….you were…"

"Cute."

"Cute is a worded reserved for infants, baby animals and plush toys" Liara chided softly. "I don't know with that disguise you are more…" Liara blushed a bit and looked down almost shamed by her arrant thoughts.

Sam actually giggled. "Don't worry Angel Eyes. I don't mind you find me with red hair dangerously sexy. As long as it's me you're ogling like that. "

"Only you."

Another kiss.

"Good." A very toothy grin. "Of course…if you wanted me dye my hair red for you, or let my freckles show more, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

Liara looked as if she might consider the offer and then shook her head. "Maybe if we ever get into role-playing 'Miss Allison Gunn and her captured asari heiress…'

"Heiress is fine but I was thinking coy soft-spoken heiress by day: wicked scary-powerful Shadow Broker by night…sounds much more fun. Fiery manned gun-toting bad ass biotic Alison Gunn sneaks into the Lair of the Shadow Broker only to find her mild-mannered-doesn't like explosions-heiress behind the curtain, delicate long tapered fingers tapping on the controls. And she was the Shadow all along…" Dark eyebrows shot up as an idea curled around Sam's imagination. "Ohhh we could do a whole graphic novel or a sim / vid spin-off….a whole new franchise, opens up. Pretty soon there'll be fanfiction and fanart for it. Think of all the possibilities! Alison Gunn secrete agent of the Shadow Broker. _'His'_ top gun or is it Gunn?"

They both chuckled.

"I'm not the Shadow Broker..." Liara playfully batted at her bondmate's arm.

"Not yet." the Spectre half jokingly-half seriously shrugged. "With your tenaciousness that prospect will no doubt become a reality."

"Only if you help me take him down."

There was a bit of silence.

"Not today honey, it's my day off." Sam said breaking the sudden stillness before she stole another kiss from the soft purple lips she loved so.

When Sam pulled back she felt Liara's knowing fingertips trace the faint dusting of her freckles that ran across her upper cheeks and forehead. "But as for the freckles… that might be something to consider. I mean you did deliberately cosmetically make them blend in more with your skin tone…I do find them…cute."

"I thought cute was a word reserved for 'infants, baby animals and plush toys'." Sam teased.

"Well bondmate's freckles too." Liara waved the matter aside as if wafting away an insect.

"I can concede to that." ruby lips kissed the bridge of blue skin before softly placing small kissed under ocean blue eyes where Liara's own freckles were concentrated the heaviest. "Bondmate freckles defiantly high on the cute meter." a wicked smile. "And I think I just got a load of cavities."

"It did just get cloying sweet there, didn't it?" Liara titled her head a little.

Sam pinched the air between her thumb and forefinger. "Just a bit." She crawled up the bed to lay beside her wife. "So how you feeling, anyway. Really baby?"

"Well…" Liara drew out a long demur smile she knew kindled Samantha's heart. "They move around a lot. Your daughters also enjoy sitting on my sciatic nerve and send shocks down my legs, given swollen ankles and the frequent water-cramps which I think you have termed charlie horses." Another smile. "Which to say I absolutely adore you for the massages." she awarded Sam with a kiss to the cheek. "I love the Squirrels immensely for lightening up on the nausea, though. That's been a goddess send, by half. But you'll have to sleep on the other side of the bed _Melethril_. They don't let me sleep on my left side anymore."

"Hey if I get to sleep next to you I don't care what side of the bed I sleep on. I just want to cuddle to my wife."

Liara's smile was warm and full of life. "You are such a tease."

"Of course, how else would I keep you interested?"

"Oh you have your wily wily ways, my Spectre."

"Yeah, I do have my moments." Sam's smirk was full of teeth. "And the cravings? Still hunger for jalapeño peppers?"

A nod. "And since you've introduced me to chicken…I have to say your daughters have taken a likening to that as well, especially the tandoori style. And now apparently pomegranate seeds with fresh spinach leaves especially when I pour the jalapeño juice on them."

Sam blanched but wisely kept her thoughts on the tart taste of pomegranates swimming in spicy - hot jalapeño juice to herself. Instead she said: "Why do I get the sense that the Squirrels are mine when they make you have to pee all the time, cave into weird-ass cravings or can't sleep?"

"Considering their Mamma has given me several sleepless nights worrying about her it's only natural they take after her."

"Oh ha ha T'Soni." Sam traced the lines of Liara's crest, completely mesmerized by the swooping curves, the soft texture of the tiny scales. So very similar yet so very different to human skin. So very beautiful.

Liara's eyes fluttered closed, completely besotted by Samantha's touch. a deep sigh slipped out. "Are you sure you're not disappointed we're not going out?"

Sam was so engrossed in memorizing every curve, every line of her wife's body she didn't respond right away, but thorough their Bond Liara knew without a doubt that her bondmate wanted nothing more than to spend their evening in, just holding one another.

"I'm sure." Sam whispered.

Purple lips curled into a smile. "Then you are fortunate I feel the same way." She gasped as she felt ruby lips trail down to the delicate folds of her neck, tenderly kissing and nibbling. Blue eyes turned solid black.

Sam muttered as her mouth continued their worship of Liara's neck. "Best Janiris – Valentine's Day ever."


End file.
